The Christmas Party
by Inevitable Alternative
Summary: Sealand is stuck upstairs while all the other nations are celebrating, but Latvia decides to go and keep him company. Just a sweet, fluffy SeaLat (SealandxLatvia) story because I don't think these two get enough love. I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.


_Read and Review! Constructive criticism is encouraged, please let me know what you did and didn't like. _

* * *

The boys eyes fluttered closed as hummed quietly, laying comfortably on his stomach with his head propped up on the palm of his right hand. His other hand was currently occupied with a small silver chain that he twirled and wound between his fingers. At the sound of a door unlocking he sighed in annoyance not even bothering to his eyes, "Coming to check up on me, Jerk-England? I'm surprised you didn't forget about me." When no answer came he simply scoffed and rolled over onto his back.

After a few moments a voice replied so softly, it barely penetrated the silence of the room, but the micro nation recognized it immediately, "U-uh S-sealand?" Blue orbs snapped open and a bright grin quickly took over a previous pout.

"Latvia!" Sealand shouted, hopping off the bed and landing gracefully on his feet. In only a matter of milliseconds he was on the tips of his toes with his arms wrapped around other boy's neck. "Do you know how boring it's been in here? I mean everyone else is all having loads of fun at the Christmas Party while I've been stuck in," he paused and gestured around the room before sticking his tongue out, "here."

A tinge of pink made it's way onto Latvia's cheeks before he attempted to give his friend a reassuring smile, "You know...Sea...u-uhm, the party really isn't all that great. I mean it's just America teasing England, France trying to catch someone under the mistletoe, M-mister Russia scaring everyone, Denmark getting drunk, Germany trying to find an excuse to leave, and... yeah...not necessarily u-uh 'fun'. You're not really missing out on much..."

Sealand rolled his eyes and spun on his heel, jumping onto the bed and then sitting with his legs crossed on the wrinkled sheets. "Well, it's better than being trapped in this bloody room." He huffed and crossed his arms childishly.

Looking up at the Latvian, Sealand nudged his head to the side and patted the space next to him. After a second of hesitation the nation complied and sat on the edge of the bed. The two sat in silence for a while before the older of the two spoke up, "So S-sea, what'd you get for Christmas?"

"Stupid Iggybrows won't let me open my presents until after the party," He responded and puffed out his cheeks before stretching out his arms and shifting to lay out flat on his back, his hair in his face. A small giggle escaped Latvia's throat as his eyes wandered over to the other boy, he couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked in such a ridiculous position. Sealand blew the hair out of his face (with some difficulty) and looked at the amused blonde with curiosity, only making the chuckles slightly increase.

He wasn't sure why, but Sealand felt extremely intrigued by the sound of his friend's soft and very rare giggles. Though as the sound slowly faded he couldn't help but wonder, "What's so funny?"

Latvia shook his head, "N-nothing, you just looked so cu..." His eyes widened and he looked down, "Y-Yeah...n-nothing..."

A grin that would have given the Cheshire cat a run for his money, slid onto Sealands face and he leaned towards the blushing boy, resting his elbows on Latvia's shoulders. "I looked so...what Latvia? You couldn't possibly of been about to say that you thought that the bravest nation _in the world_ looked, _cute_?"

Latvia stuttered and moved his gaze to the wall, "N-no! I w-well...I u-uh...be quiet Sealand!"

The English country slapped his hands over his mouth and broke out into a fit of laughter, causing his blue sailor hat to fall right off his head, "Me? Ha...c-cute? Oh gosh, that's brilliant! Yeah right! I mean really, me?" He pointed to himself and shook his head, absolutely dumbstruck by the idea, while Latvia just sat confused and twiddling his thumbs in embarrassment. He wasn't sure why being cute was so flabbergasting, actually, the longer he looked at Sealand, the more adorable he seemed; the boy's shorts were crinkled and his shirt was twisted, one of his shoes even came off, not only that but his face had an expression of pure amusement.

Latvia's face flushed crimson all the way to the tips of his ears as he thought this and he stared at his feet. "Oh...Latvia...haha..." Sealand's snorts and chuckles slowly died down as he peered around at his friend,"Laaatvia...hey, Laaatvia. Are you listening to me? Laaaaaaaaaaaatvia!" He pouted and scrunched up his nose, he absolutely hated being ignored. Glancing around the room, an idea managed to pop into his head and he tapped his fingers on his thigh, "Why was France trying to catch someone under the mistletoe? I mean it's sorta a pretty plant and all but..."

Violet eyes flicked up and focused on Sealand, a light voice speaking out not long after, "Well it's just France being France...he just...u-uh oh," Latvia paused when he realized what the question really was, "It's just a Christmas er...ritual I mean...heh...didn't England ever tell you?"

"Nope."

"O-oh well then..."

"What's the_ 'ritual'_?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"Oh come on! Laaaatvia I wanna know!"

"..."

"Why don't you just show me then?"

Latvia gasped and pushed himself off the bed, "No, Sea that's not a good..."

Sealand cut him off and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door."I remember seeing some downstairs, let's go!" His protests were ignored as he was dragged out of the room and down the stairs. "Ha! Good thing you didn't close the door all the way! Otherwise we would have been locked in!" The shorter boy shouted with a smile as they slowed down near America's gigantic Christmas tree. Mistletoe hung on one of the bright lights above a small silver box, that rested on a table underneath the tree.

Latvia looked around at all the nations arguing, laughing, drinking, and dancing, with a grimace,"Um maybe we should go somewhere else, there's a lo..." Sealand shoved a cookie, that he grabbed from one of the caterers walking around, into Latvia's mouth. "Stop being such a downer, come on show me!" After knowing him for so long, Latvia knew he would not take no for an answer, even if the world was to end that very _minute._

He took the cookie out of his mouth and placed it on the table with a sigh, "Alright. O-okay promise you won't be mad at me, Sea."

Sealand rolled his eyes and reached up to ruffle the other blonde's hair, oblivious to the awkwardness considering he was younger and shorter, "Course not!" Latvia blushed for the who-knows-how-many-times that day and leaned down to lightly brush his lips against Sealands own.

To his great surprise, Sealand leaned forward into the kiss for just a moment, sending a tingling sensation up Latvia's spine, before pulling back with a smile. "Merry Christmas!" Sealand held up a small silver box, in fact it was the same one that had been on the table. "I've been waiting to give it to you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. So I mentioned the mistletoe so we could come down here to the tree!"

The older boy blinked and stared unbelieving, "You mean you knew what mistletoe was...the whole time?"

"Yup!" Sealand cheered and poked his cheek,"Your lips are really soft you know."

Latvia's eyes went wide and he faked a cough before taking the gift in front of him with a small, "Thank you..." He lifted the top of the box and pulled out a small silver chain with a blue S hanging from it. His eyes softened and he smiled looking up to see an almost identical chain except with a purple L hanging only inches from his face.

"And this one is mine! See, they match!" Sealand cocked his head to the side and pulled back his hand, "You like it?" With a grateful nod Latvia stepped forward and gave him a short but sweet hug.

"Sealand, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" A furious England came stomping towards the two boys.

"Run!" Sealand tried to pull Latvia along with him but the angry Brit caught them both by the backs of their shirts. "Sealand, how did you get out of that room? I told y-" England was cut off by a photo that smacked him square in the face. Latvia and Sealand both turned to see Hungary standing there holding the photo with a grin, Japan walking up behind her, "You wanted to know what they were doing?" Hungary snickered and England snatched the picture.

His face went bright red and he started walking towards Sealand, "You...you...Sealand you are in so much trouble!"

Latvia let out a small squeak as Sealand grabbed his wrist and took off up the stairs shouting loudly, "G'night Jerk-England! We're really tired! Bye! Merry Christmas!"


End file.
